Brotherhood
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Death, death and destruction are all the two have known for years. One knows this because of failure, the other because of desire. (This is a separate story from Maybe she dosnt know him after all Re-uploaded.) For the cover image I couldn't find a black for The Ninja's Suit or a grey for his swords so I used Dark Blue and brown instead sorry
1. Reincarnation

**Hey Guys and Gals Limit-Brekaer13 here back with a new story another Randy CunnigHam story actually. I call it Brotherhood. You guys will figure out why it's called Brotherhood, I have confidence in you guys ya' know? Anyways**

 **On With the Show!**

 **Brotherhood Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Death, death and destruction are all the two have known for years. One knows this because of failure, the other because of desire. – Theirs is a battle now as old as time itself, but back then the struggle between the two was merely beginning, or at least that's how it looked if you didn't know better. These two have always been around in a constant struggle. Although There spirts don't always inhabit the same type of being. This however was the first time in recorded and un-recorded history that the spirits have both inhabited a human being. The Ninja and The Sorcerer, Good and Evil, Right and Wrong. Such simple concepts, but they all have one thing in common. There is no answer to any of the questions they bring. However, there are solutions to the troubles they create, but these solutions lie within the concepts themselves. Good is the solution to Evil, Right is the solution to Wrong, and The Ninja is the solution The Sorcerer. Or rather he or she is supposed to be the solution to him or her. It was the case that The Ninja was a very effective solution to The Sorcerer, until they both inhabited humans. Humans when they join The Sorcerer as the spirits vessel can be much more, drastic much more, deadly and much more, Lost. The spirit of The Ninja had always favored the Human race, which is why all Ninjas in recorded history have been humans. The spirit of The Sorcerer however merely admired Humanity's ability to ignore their conscience without constraint, something the spirit of The Sorcerer had trouble doing for a while despite his hatred of life. But you aren't here to learn about that. No you're here to learn about who you consider to be the first Ninja and the first Sorcerer. – The Ninja threw a weak punch at The Sorcerer, however The Sorcerer took the hit and went down as The Ninja fell flat on his back. The two could no longer fight, but The Sorcerer got up smiling while The Ninja lies there solemnly.

"Finally, we will conquer the world Sorcerer, we have finally defeated the Ninja!" yelled Victor Chieftan as his leg was grabbed by Roran CunnigHam and pulled down under The Ninja. The Ninja punched The Sorcerer in the face until he knocked him out.

"You always celebrated to early Sorcerer, even though you killed my family, even though you destroyed the place I had sworn to protect. I will not let myself give up, I will not, No, I cannot afford to let your evil affect the rest of the world. Too many innocents would die, and I'm not ready to let that happen said The Ninja. The Ninja then fell to the side of his enemy landing on his back. "I know you're faking that knockout so you can stop now" said Roran CunningHam

"You're right, after all I can't move anymore so what's the point" said Victor Chieftan

"We're going to die and then the spirits will find new hosts ya' know"

"I know Roran,I know that all too well" "Heh" "What happened Roran, we used to be best friends. Where did it all go so wrong?"

"It's my fault Victor, I accepted the responsibility of being The Ninja. And my actions caused you to be jealous enough to take The Sorcerer's offer, this," He weakly motioned around him "Death and destruction, it's all my fault."

"No, it's not just your fault Roran, it is mine too". "I refused to believe there was someone more important than me, so I decided to be the most important man in the world, I decided to accept The Sorcerer's offer. No my old friend, this is as much my fault as it is yours".

"Our times almost up" said Roran "But before I take my leave I wanted to say something, goodbye old friend" said Roran Cunningham as he passed away

"Goodbye, old, friend" said Victor Chieftan as he too passed away.

 **-Now back to present day-**

Randy and Eric Cunningham woke up at the same time, they then looked at each other and said

"OMJ" "Today is the start of 9th grade!" They hurried to get ready, Eric finishing first because Randy had to jump off the top bunk.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad" yelled the young Cunninghams as they exited the household, running to their friends house. They were about to knock on the door when it was opened by their friends Heidi and Howard Weinerman who had just gotten ready for their first day of 9th grade as well.

"Hi Heidi" said Randy blushing a bit as he said hi to the female, this of course went un-noticed by her. "Hi Howard" Randy said more enthusiastically.

"Hi Howard, Hi Heidi" said Eric happily

"Hi Randy, Hi Eric" said Howard

"Hi Sandy, Hi Eric" said Heidi leaving Randy distraught

"It's Randy Heidi, it's always been Randy" he said. They started walking towards school when Randy realizes he forgot something at home. "I'll meet you guys there at left my backpack at home somehow"

"Ok see you at school bro" said Eric as he Heidi and Howard kept walking while Randy ran back home.

"How did I forget my backpack?" the young Cunningham asked himself as he got home. "Looks like Mom and Dad already left for work" Randy observed as he unlocked the door and went upstairs. He then heard movement coming from his and Eric's room, he crept up to the room stealthily getting ready to clobber whoever was inside. He looked through the crack of space left open as the door was slightly ajar, but he saw no one inside the room so he went inside and found a bruce looking book in the middle of the floor with a note on top of it. He read the note aloud.

"You have been chosen to be the new Norissville Ninja, open the book if you wish to accept this offer, if you wish to decline simply chuck the book out of your nearest window and have a nice day"

" **P.S. YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!"** He was in shock. Him, Randy fricken Cunningham, could be The Ninja. [But what about all the danger I'd be in] Suddenly Randy had a flashback and after it was over he said "This time I'll protect you" as he opened the book.

 **Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here, hope you liked chapter 1 I actually almost have chapter 2 done as I post this anyways see ya'!**


	2. The Ninja and The Sorcerer

**Hey everyone Limt-Breaker13 back with chapter 2 of Brotherhood now I'm not sure but this chapter might be a bit longer than usual but if not then oh well, without further adu**

 **On with the Show!**

 **Brotherhood chapter 2: The Ninja and The Sorcerer**

 **Randy's P.O.V.**

Randy was falling from the sky after he had schloomeped into the book.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled then he hit the ground. As he got up he saw the mask of The Ninja, in front of the mask was another note that read "If you truly wish to accept this offer then put on the mask and become, The Ninja, however if there is any doubt in your mind that you shouldn't do this, if there is any fear or you simply believe you made the wrong choice by coming here. Then turn the mask inside out to leave this book, on a lighter note if you simply wish to have more time to think about this, YOU CAN'T SO JUST LEAVE!" Randy read all of this to himself quietly.

"If anyone is in here, if anyone is listening, there is only one question in my mind!" "Why was that such a long fall?" Randy smiled as he picked up the mask and put it on. Suddenly black and red stripes surrounded him covering from head to toe until he was wrapped in the clothing of The Legendary Norissville Ninja. "Whew, that was a rush, now how the juice do I get out of here?" he asked no one in particular. Suddenly he was back in his room with the mask in his right hand and his face in the book. He got up and wiped the drool of his face, closed the book, and looked at the mask in his hand which had-

"UGHHHH!" another note was attached to the mask. "This is The Ninja Nomicon a book of Ninja wisdom and techniques, it is your master and friend, take great care of it". Randy read this last note and carefully tore it off the mask, he then continued to put the mask on and after he felt the same rush he felt inside the book, he had transformed into The Norissville Ninja, this time for real! It was weird being The Ninja, he felt stronger, he felt faster, he felt in a word, greater. He grabbed the book and stuffed it into his scarf-belt just to have it disappear into a pocket hidden in the suit. "Well then" Randy said in shock at the mysterious pocket. He then took his Ninja scarf and threw it around the chimney of a house and started swinging house to house in order to catch up with his friends, unfortunately he had to double back a bit because he had again forgotten his backpack. It was surprisingly easy to catch up with his friends using his newfound speed and agility. He jumped down from the roof of a building a little behind his friends and took of the mask stuffing it into his pocket after reverting to himself. He ran towards his friends pretending to be breathing hard as they were approaching the school. "Hey guys" said Randy

"Hey Sandy" said Heidi, Randy put his head down then brought it back up smiling.

"It's Randy Heidi, it's always been Randy ok?" Heidi was rather surprised by his sudden confidence and she blushed a bit.

"Ok, Randy" she said. The four of them started walking towards the school again and as they got there they noticed a band of familiar faces, like Theresa fowler who Eric blushed towards as they said hi to her, they also saw Morgan, Julian, Buttermaker, Bucky and-

"UGHHHH!" they said in unison as they saw Bash. Heidi then looked at her watch which was a pink one with pink hair clips as the watch hands and said

"Oh Honk!" "I'm gonna be late for my me-cast see ya' guys later bye!"

"Bye Heidi" said Randy

"Bye Heidi" said Eric

"See ya' sis" said Howard. The three friends then continued into the school carefully avoiding Bash and his goons. They quickly went off and found their lockers, Randy got to class first only because he didn't actually put anything in his locker. Luckily for Randy he shared a class with Heidi, when she finished doing her me-cast anyways, speaking of Heidi's me-cast he had just been told by his teacher to watch it on his McFist Pad, and boy was he shocked by what he saw.

"Hey everyone it's your girl Heidi here with the juiciest gossip on the first day as you can get!" said the ginger teen

"First off, there's apparently a secret room in front of the last stall on the left of the first floors boys bathroom and investigators are trying to find out its purpose but are at a dead end as their flashlights keep short circuiting.

"Second on the list, is, THIS!" said Heidi as she spun the camera around pointing it at a monster frozen solid. "Here we have a monster obviously incased in ice. We are going to thaw it out and see how long it takes for The Ninja to show up. Randy's eyes widened. [Is she crazy!?] Thought the CunningHam. He went up to the teacher's desk.

"Can I go to the bathroom sir?" he asked

"Which floor?" asked the Teacher.

"Third Floor sir" said Randy

"Fine but be quick about it" the teacher said finishing the conversation.

"Yes sir" Randy said as he walked out of the classroom, he then proceeded to pick up pace until he was running to the third floor bathroom. He got inside and changed into The Ninja pulling a ball that said smoke/teleport on it and throwing it on the ground teleporting in an explosion of smoke. If he couldn't get Heidi to stop thawing out the monster, or if said monster broke free, Randy hoped he was ready to face it.

 **Eric's P.O.V.**

Eric had gotten permission to go to the second floor bathroom, but his real destination was the first floor's last stall on the left. He'd always been good at lying, which made him even better at telling when other people are lying; his ability with this subject approached a sixth sense. Either way, even though Heidi got her info from another source, Eric could tell it was a lie. So he hurried towards the boy's lavatory and when he got there he was very surprised. There was no one there, no one at all. He silently creeped into the bathroom in case there were people inside, of course there wasn't. He then realized that the school lacked security cameras, not just in the bathroom, but anywhere. So he stopped creeping around.

"This is really weird" said Eric as he went over to the hole. It didn't look to deep so he jumped in, however the hole was actually pretty deep so that he was falling for a few second and landed in a rolling somersault so as to not hurt himself. After all he hadn't taken gymnastics for a year just to amount to nothing. "What is this thing the Tardis? He said as the hole had been bigger on the inside than the outside. What further confused him, was the fact that there was a line of green smoke floating in the air near an entrance of some sort, he decided to follow said green smoke. He followed it for a while until he came to a rusty ladder which he climbed down to further follow the smoke accidently cutting his hand to the point of bleeding in the process. He formed a fist to slow the bleeding through pressure. He continued to follow the smoke until he saw a man laying on the ground, the man looked like he was hurt so Eric ran over to him. When he reached the man he kneeled down and asked. "Are you okay?" The man smiled and held out his hand saying.

"I'm dying lad, but you can carry on my legacy, shake my hand with the one you've cut and you will gain power beyond your wildest dreams". Eric helped the man up with his non-bloody hand. Eric could tell the man wasn't lying, but he didn't want power, he happy with who he was.

"Thanks but I don't want power" he said. The man frowned.

"Then you will shake my hand out of necessity" the man said frowning. The green smoke then leaves the man's body, the man then thrust his hand forward creating a one-way window looking at where Heidi and the people who helped run her me-cast as they were thawing a monster out of a block of ice. Suddenly The Ninja appeared in a cloud of smoke, he then tried to persuade Heidi not to thaw out the monster all the while Bash was in the background giving Bucky a wedgie. When the man saw the younger less athletic boy getting a wedgie, he smiled. Then out of the vents in the cafeteria came green smoke just like the kind Eric had seen make the one-way window. The smoke went up Bucky's nostrils and transformed him into a monster of his former self. The Ninja noticed the transformation Bucky was going through and he told everyone to run as the transformation finished, and they all ran, all except for Heidi who hid behind a table recording the fight that was about to take place for her Me-Cast.

"HEIDI, NO!" Eric yelled at the window. The mysterious man looked at the ginger haired maiden.

"This girl is a friend of yours, is she not?" "You can save both her and The Ninja should you just shake my hand." The man said.

"I'm sure The Ninja can handle one monster". Eric said this but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness he felt right now. The man frowned

"Just because he's The Ninja, doesn't mean he's The Ninja".

"What does that mean?" asked Eric

"Never mind that for now, either way, who said anything about him only fighting one monster?" The man said as his frown changed into a smile. Suddenly the Bucky monster ran towards The Ninja who jumped over the monster while yelling.

"NINJA JUMPING DODGE!" The Bucky monster then skidded into the frozen Monster causing it to fall over and break open freeing the monster held inside. The unknown beast got up slowly and groggily, but when it saw The Ninja it sprang into action and rushed him. The Ninja then slid under the monster yelling.

"NINJA SLIDING DODGE!" the problem with this is now The Ninja is trapped in between 2 monsters without any foreseeable way out. But amazingly, just when this happens, Heidi realizes her camera's battery is about to die, so she plugs the camera's charger into a convenient outlet which happened to have a chair next to it, so she sat down and kept recording while her camera charged. **(Now back to the relevant stuff.)** Eric was worried, he was watching The Ninja, the HERO of Norissville desperately fend off attacks from both monsters at once. Then, out of all the people he could've seen in the cafeteria at that particular moment, Eric spotted Theresa Fowler. Seeing her hiding in the corner and watching The Ninja desperately try to keep both monsters at bay. Eric's mind was made up, he refused to let anything happen to Theresa, not if he could help it. Eric then quickly turned around and with his bloody hand he shook The mysterious stranger's open hand. Then without warning, power, power unlike anything Eric had ever felt or seen flowed into him. Eric looked at himself, His regular red and black hoodie had turned green and red. His pupils were green and red as well. The man was gone, but in his place floated 6 green orbs.

[Man, this guy really likes a color scheme of green] thought Eric. However when he touched the green orbs all thoughts of anything that didn't concern destroying The Ninja, that is to say, all of Eric's thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as one thought that was borderline instinctual flooded every corner of his mind. Y. T H E. A. Then Eric regained control and pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He then, without knowing how he did it, teleported to the room The Ninja and Theresa were in, he continued by taking the green stank out of the two monsters causing them to revert to normal. Then as suddenly as he had regained it, he lost control, to what he lost control to however, he wasn't sure.

"Thanks for helping me out there". The Ninja said. "But who in the name of cheese are you?" he finished asking as he looked at the figure who was dressed in a green and ref hoodie with the hoodie covering his head allowing darkness to conceal every part of his face except for his glowing green and red eyes. While the Ninja stared he felt a familiar presence coming from the green clad figure , however the presence was distorted by something so Randy couldn't tell who he was dealing with. Then the figure looked at him.

"So you're The Ninja huh, I, am The Sorcerer said the not in control Eric who got into a fighting stance as he floated there. "Let's see how strong you truly are Ninja". The Ninja then noticed the 6 orbs floating around The Sorcerer, he also felt the immense power emanating from them.

"Maybe next time dude, SMOKEBOMB" The Ninja said as he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. The Sorcerer just frowned and teleported away.

"This is going to make a great Me-Cast" said Heidi as she stood up from her chair and unplugged her now fully charged camera with all the footage of what just happened stored on it.

 **Hey guys, I know I'm taking longer and longer to update stories, especially now that it's summer vaykay. But I am sorry to say I upload randomly, but I do know which chapter to which story you're getting next although I don't know when you're gonna get it. The next chapter to the next story to be updated will Be the next death battle, and if you've read INsaNitY Part 2 then you should already know who's fighting. Anyways, remember to always break your Limit's Peace Out!**


End file.
